enstargatefandomcom-20200214-history
John Sheppard
John Sheppard, also known as "Guide" among the Wraith societyhttp://jo-graham.livejournal.com/68260.html, is an officer in the United States Air Force and, since 2004, a member of the Atlantis expedition, commanding the expedition's military contingent for much of that time. Biography Background information John Sheppard was born to a wealthy family and was the son of Patrick Sheppard, a utilities mogul. By the time he was fourteen years old, his father had already planned his life for him. However, Sheppard had other plans and wanted to join the United States Air Force. This heavily strained his relationship with his father and never spoke to him since, leaving his brother, Dave Sheppard, to take his place. After his education at Stanford, he joined the Air Force and participated in several top secret missions, particularly in Afghanistan, but also visited every continent, apart from Antarctica. He trained to become a pilot for a large variety of aircraft, such as the Apache, Black Hawk and Cobra helicopters, as well as a V-22 Osprey and an F-16 fighter, indicating that he graduated from Test Pilot School. He was married to Nancy Sheppard, who worked at Homeland Security in Washington D.C. However, due to spending much of his marriage on secret missions, this led to a strain in their relationship and eventually divorced. On one of his operations, he initiated a black mark by going on an unsanctioned rescue mission to save the lives of three servicemen. Another unsanctioned op was to save the life of his friend, Captain Lyle Holland, whose Apache had crashed in Afghanistan. The mission, however, was unsuccessful. He was later forced to relive this memory when his team went to find out what happened to Major Leonard's team on M1B-129. 2004 Sheppard came to the attention of the Atlantis expedition members while serving at McMurdo Air Force Base in Antarctica. While he was flying Brigadier General Jack O'Neill to the Ancient outpost nearby, he successfully evaded a rogue Drone weapon that had accidentally been launched and targeted his helicopter. It was then discovered that Sheppard possessed the ATA gene which gave him an innate ability to control Ancient technology. This led Dr. Elizabeth Weir to insist on his addition to the team. Sheppard was less than enthusiastic about the prospect of traveling through the Stargate to another galaxy, but agreed after O'Neill personally intervened. Soon after arriving on Atlantis, Sheppard was assigned to a team that came into contact with the Athosians, who were led by Teyla Emmagan. Not long after their arrival, he witnessed the "culling" of the Athosians' village, in which both Teyla and Colonel Marshall Sumner, Sheppard's immediate military superior, were captured. Eventually, Sheppard lead a team to rescue Sumner and the captured Athosians. They escaped with nearly everyone, but Sheppard was forced to gun down his own commanding officer in order to keep him from suffering further from the life-sucking power of the Wraith. Sheppard was also able to kill the Wraith Keeper, allowing the Tau'ri and Athosians to escape, but with the unfortunate result of awakening the Wraith from their hibernation cycle fifty years prematurely. With the loss of Colonel Sumner, Sheppard was left to command the military contingent of Atlantis. He also took up the command of the expedition's flagship exploratory team, spearheading the expedition's efforts to explore the Pegasus galaxy. Shortly after the arriving in Atlantis, he and Dr. Rodney McKay tested the Personal shield emitter by shooting McKay and shoving him off a balcony. Later when Jinto went missing, Sheppard and Halling searched for him. They discovered the Atlantis transporter and found Jinto in a lab with the Containment vessel for the Shadow creature. Sheppard tried to lure it back inside the vessel but it would not reenter. On a mission back to the Wraith homeworld, he was attacked by an Iratus bug and was fed upon. The rest of the team got him in the Puddle Jumper but on the way back to Atlantis the Jumper got lodged in the Stargate. The bug was removed by using a Defibrillator to stop his heart. He was then placed in the Event horizon and revived on Atlantis. When his team encountered the Wraith on several occasions it was clear there was a spy on Atlantis. He became angry when Sgt. Bates accused Teyla Emmagan and was surprised when Dr. Rodney McKay found the Wraith relay device in her possession. It had been activated by Sheppard's ATA gene when on Athos, and he had returned the lost 'necklace' to Teyla neither aware of what had occurred. He then used the device to capture a Wraith. When a Genii strike force under Acastus Kolya tried to take Atlantis, Sheppard waged a one-man war on the invading Genii, systematically sabotaging their efforts, picking off their men, and killing fifty-five Genii soldiers by activating the Stargate shield when they attempted to send reinforcements through the Stargate. The Genii eventually decided to retreat, trying to take Dr. Elizabeth Weir and Dr. Rodney McKay with them. McKay got away and Sheppard was able to save Weir by hitting Kolya in the shoulder, but the incident was the beginning of a long animosity between the two soldiers. 2005 Months later, he and his team encountered Acastus Kolya again on Dagan when they attempted to acquire a Zero Point Module and was captured by Kolya's team. After they found a way out and took out the guards, he let Kolya live, but explained that if they were to cross paths again, he will kill Kolya on sight. It was revealed that Sheppard once took and passed the Mensa exam but declined to join adding to the dynamic between Sheppard and Dr. Rodney McKay. Within a year of the Wraith awakening, the Wraith descended on Atlantis, hoping to locate Earth and end the "uprising" that the Expedition had caused. Shortly before the Wraith attacked the city, Sheppard was relieved by Colonel Dillon Everett, who commanded the defense of the city. The fighting became desperate enough that Sheppard chose to take one of the Puddle Jumpers on a suicide mission to destroy one of the Wraith Hive Ships in orbit. The mission was successful, and Sheppard was saved by the timely arrival of the Daedalus. With Everett critically wounded by Wraith feeding during the battle, Sheppard worked with Colonel Steven Caldwell of the Daedalus throughout the remainder of the siege. Not long after the thwarted invasion, Sheppard returned to Earth with several other senior members of the Expedition. At this point, The Pentagon's intention was to replace Sheppard with another, higher-ranking officer with a less spotted record, with Major General Henry Landry indicating that Colonel Steven Caldwell was the preferred candidate. At the insistence of Dr. Elizabeth Weir, however, Sheppard was instead promoted to Lt. Colonel and appointed the expedition's permanent military commander. After the event in which he was attacked by Ellia, who injected herself with the Iratus bug retrovirus in an attempt to stop being a wraith but made her more into a bug rather than human. She transferred some of the retrovirus into him through a bite on his arm before being killed. Dr. Carson Beckett noticed that Sheppard's wound had healed much faster than usual. Sheppard later noticed that his former wound was slowly transforming him into a bug-like creature. Beckett attempted to slow it down by an inhibitor, but Sheppard was eventually transformed. They also tried to grab some of the eggs of the Iratus bug to reverse the transformation, but couldn't get close. The team was about to say goodbye to him, until Beckett realized that John had the pheromone to stop the bugs attacking. He was able to get the eggs and was transformed back to Human again. 2006 Sheppard had his consciousness taken over by Thalan, who wanted to kill Phoebus, who was Thalen's enemy and had taken control of Dr. Elizabeth Weir. They attempted to kill each other, risking the Expedition in the process. Thalen's consciousness expired first (or pretended to), and Sheppard was able to stun Phoebus, before she would kill him. When he (or Thalen) asked Teyla Emmagan why she gave him the weapon, she responded that she knew that regardless of if it was Sheppard or Thalen they would have shot Weir with Sheppard knowing he was armed only with a stunner. During the fake alliance the Wraith proposed, Sheppard attempted to fight off two Hive Ships, but was taken into hyperspace, heading for Earth. The Daedalus' crew thought that he had been killed, but he had actually attached his F-302 on one hive and helped stop the hive ships from taking off again in the Battle of the Void. When SG-1 came to Atlantis to implement a plan by using a Stargate next to a Pegasus black hole to dial to the Supergate in the Milky Way, to prevent more Ori warships from getting through, he allowed Dr. Rodney McKay to join them on the mission. He gave Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell advice on how to handle McKay as well as giving him a lemon just in case. After a year and a half from last seeing him, he was once again captured by Acastus Kolya, who wanted to exchange him for Ladon Radim, since it was Kolya who actually planned a coup against Cowen. Kolya also captured a Wraith, later to be known as "Todd", to feed a little off his life. However, Sheppard convinced the Wraith to join forces and escaped from the compound. Todd was able to return all the years he took from him. Sheppard decided to drop him off on another planet and spared his life, but he let Kolya get away again. However, a few more months later, Sheppard kept his word and killed Kolya in a duel. 2007 After Atlantis tried to escape Lantea from the Asuran Stargate satellite weapon, the beam grazed the tower and incapacitated Dr. Elizabeth Weir. When Atlantis was stranded in deep space with 24 hours of power left, he was appointed the commander in charge, and went with Dr. Rodney McKay, Ronon Dex and Weir to Asuras to steal a Zero Point Module and upload a program that would make the Asurans attack the Wraith, but lost Weir in the process. His command was replaced by Colonel Samantha Carter. He was actually on the short list, but the command was given to Carter in the end. Sheppard didn't mind, as he said he never wanted the job. Whilst he was on a routine resupply mission to an offworld base, his Puddle Jumper was disabled and was kidnapped by a race of people he would know as Travelers. They needed him to power a stranded ''Aurora''-class battleship to help the race's population troubles. He sent the ship into hyperspace, but was later attacked by the Wraith. He worked with Larrin to deter the Wraith from the ship and was released when he proposed an alliance. He encountered "Todd" again, who proposed an alliance when the Asurans were wiping out Human worlds to stop the Wraith. They worked in trying to shutdown the nanite base code. After Dr. Rodney McKay and Jeannie Miller were kidnapped, he helped in breaking them out. However, nanites would attempt shut down Jeannie to heal her of her epilepsy. "Todd" was almost finished working on a way to shut down the nanites when he collapsed from hunger and needed a Human to feed on. Sheppard turned to Henry Wallace, the kidnapper, who had lost his daughter due to the nanites. He convinced Wallace to sacrifice his own life in order to shut down the nanites, as well as to prevent McKay from sacrificing his life. 2008 Sheppard heard that his father Patrick Sheppard died of a heart attack, and came to attend his wake. It was there that he learned that his father regretted the argument they once had that drove them apart. He also coerced his ex-wife, Nancy Sheppard into helping find information on Project Archetype to track down a Replicator loose on Earth and made up with his brother Dave Sheppard. After Teyla Emmagan was captured by Michael Kenmore, he vowed to bring her back. In one instance, he traveled back to Atlantis 48,000 years in the future. However, a hologram of Dr. Rodney McKay managed to have brought him back in the present, with a gate address to M2S-445, a planet Michael was planning to kill Teyla on. However, he arrived too early, and the building collapsed on him and his team. He was seriously injured, but was still adamant to rescue Teyla and during the Battle of M2S-445, he managed to do so, defeating Michael in the process. After the successful mission, he was taken into surgery for his wound. He was highly honored that Teyla was to name her baby Torren John Emmagan, partly named after him. 2009 Sheppard came to Earth to operate the Ancient Control chair in an effort to defend Earth against the Wraith underling's ZPM powered Hive Ship at the Battle of the ZPM powered Hive Ship. When the chair was destroyed by a kamikaze attack by the Wraith, he flew an F-302 armed with a Nuclear warhead to the "Super hive" in an attempt to destroy the ship in a suicide attack. Before he could act, he learned that a team had arrived from Atlantis in an effort to sabotage the ship. With them, he activated the nuclear warhead remotely and escaped via the on-board Pegasus Stargate. Alternate realities *''In an alternate reality, John Sheppard is active with the Mensa club on Atlantis. He constantly reminds Rod McKay of his intelligence, making the Rodney McKay of our reality modest by comparison.'' *''In an alternate reality, Sheppard's team boarded an alternate Daedalus and starved to death on board the runaway ship.'' *''In an alternate reality, Sheppard led a squadron of F-302's to defend the alternate Daedalus from alien fighters.'' *''In an alternate reality, John was dishonorably discharged after attempting to rescue an unnamed medic, who he was romantically involved with, in Afghanistan (this differs from our reality where he tried to save Captain Lyle Holland). His helicopter was shot down and the crash killed four American soldiers and eight civilians. After narrowly escaping jail time for political reasons, he moved to Las Vegas where he joined the Las Vegas Police Department. He was $13,000 in debt due to a gambling problem and only had about $2300 in his bank account. After four years of trying, he was finally promoted to Detective. Though this alternate version of John Sheppard was never married, he is still a fan of Johnny Cash, taking only a poster (the same one seen in his quarters on Atlantis) with him after resigning his position. While leaving town, he figured out where to find the Wraith that had been building a transmitter and tracked it down. He called an alternate version of Dr. Rodney McKay who sent two fighter jets to destroy the Wraith's transmitter, but not before John was shot in the chest. He is presumed dead because while trying to crawl away from the wreckage of the destroyed transmitter. He fell to the ground in the middle of the desert and was unable to move any farther. His fate was not revealed, though he appeared to be suffering severe blood loss. It is entirely possible that he perished shortly afterward Alternate timelines *''In an alternate timeline, when the Atlantis expedition traveled to Atlantis, the power began to fail and the ocean began flooding into the city. Upon finding the bay of Puddle Jumpers, Sheppard suggested they be used as escape vessels. He, along with Dr. Elizabeth Weir and Dr. Radek Zelenka, boarded a jumper different from the others: it was carrying a time machine. Sheppard activated the time machine, sending them back to the time of the Ancient-Wraith war, when the city was under siege. They came under attack by a pair of Wraith Darts. Though Sheppard managed to destroy one of the darts, the other shot them down. Sheppard and Zelenka were killed in the crash, but Weir survived. Talents and abilities Sheppard is one of the most skilled fighters in Atlantis. He is able to use a wide a variety of Tau'ri and Wraith weapons. He was taught many Pegasus fighting styles by both Teyla and Ronon, although he regularly loses to the more experienced fighters. When the Genii temporarily seized control of the city he was able to drive them out almost single-handedly. He is an exceptionally skilled pilot, being able to fly a wide variety of ships, ranging from Wraith darts to Ancient city-ships. In fact, he has either piloted or assisted in piloting almost every known ship in the Pegasus Galaxy. He ranked first on the Chair Interface Aptitude list in Atlantis, which gave him a natural ability to pilot Ancient ships. He is a skilled fighter pilot, often flying an F-302 in space combat. His skill with Wraith darts is less than with other vehicles, due to the unusual nature of Wraith technology and his lack of of experience. Despite this, after having only piloted one once and assisted by a computer tablet translating that time, Sheppard was able to steal a Dart and fly it in the Battle of Edowin, ultimately leading to the destruction of two Hive Ships as a result of his tactics. Before flying Atlantis the largest thing he had ever flown was a V-22 Osprey. Despite having no psychic abilities beyond his ATA gene, Sheppard has one of the most powerful mental defenses known. He is able to resist Hive Queens and Asuran mind-probes, albeit with difficulty. The only other person to display similar abilities was General Jack O'Neill who showed the ability to resist the Asuran mind-probe due to his previous encounters with it. When his team was temporarily placed in a mental illusions by the inhabitants of M5S-224 John displayed the ability to manipulate his own illusion, and was aware that something was wrong almost immediately. By 2008 he was able to completely resist a Queen, although it cost him a visible effort to do so. The Queen claimed he had the strongest resistance she had ever encountered from a human. Sheppard's ability to do this likely comes from the experience he gained fighting off multiple queens mind-probes. Sheppard is highly intelligent, as indicated by his passing of the MENSA entry test, which places him in the upper two percentile on standardized intelligence tests, although he never actually joined MENSA ("The Brotherhood"). However, he rarely shows off with this, thus surprising other people when he does. His high intelligence also gives him somewhat of an ability to keep up with McKay and his plans and also come up with his own brilliant tactical plans when he needs to. He is also a keen and talented golfer, although he is disappointed that no-one else on his team shares his enthusiasm. Relationships Prior to coming to Atlantis, Sheppard's ability to form meaningful relationships with others was poor; he and his father hadn't spoken with each other for several years, and his marriage had fallen apart due to his inability to be there for her. However, since arriving in Atlantis, he has formed close bonds with several people, ranging from the senior staff to offworld allies. Larrin Sheppard first met her when she used a Traveler's ship to disable his jumper and later captured him to use him to activate a Aurora-class Atlantean battleship. At first they hated and distrusted each other. But after working together to rid the ship of Wraith and Sheppard saved Larrin's life from a Wraith that fed on her. She then thanked him and kissed him. Larrin later fought in the battle against the replicators. When it was over, Sheppard asked for a means of contacting her for "professional" reasons. He later ran into some Travelers and asked the captain if Larrin ever mentioned him. She later mentioned she did. It is implied that should they meet again that their relationship might develop into something more. Elizabeth Weir Although she initially only recruited Sheppard for his powerful ATA gene, Elizabeth Weir came to greatly respect his abilities as a soldier, particularly after he single-handedly saved Atlantis from a Genii invasion. When Colonel Dillon Everett arrived to take command of Atlantis following Earth's discovery of a new Zero Point Module and the news of the approaching Wraith Hive-ships, it was Sheppard who convinced Everett to keep Weir in the loop if he wanted to maintain the support of the rest of the city. Weir reciprocated this respect by insisting that Sheppard be promoted to lieutenant colonel rather than allow someone else to take command of Atlantis. Weir continued to visit him even after he began to mutate into a Wraith-like creature following his confrontation with Ellia and the mutated Iratus bug retrovirus. Sheppard reciprocated this compassion by risking his life to try and urge her to keep fighting after she was infected by Asuran nanites during her enounter with Niam. Sheppard was clearly deeply affected by Weir's loss when he was forced to leave her behind on the Asuran homeworld, and his grief when he learned that she was dead -- having first heard a second-hand account from the Organic Asuran duplicates of his team and subsequently witnessing her return and sacrifice to defeat the remaining Asurans --. Atlantis Team Easily the closest bonds Sheppard has formed since coming to Pegasus are the bonds he shares with his teammates on the First Atlantis Reconnaissance Team, although he and Doctor McKay are prone to the occasional argument, with McKay sometimes growing frustrated with Sheppard's apparent assumption that he can automatically save the day when scientific problems arise. The two have shown on many occasions that they have both a great esteem for the other's abilities and share a surprisingly close bond, with McKay commonly attempting to help John when he suffers from personal problems despite his own poor abilities with relationships, such as when he attempted to express his sympathies following the death of Sheppard's father. The two have also been shown to spend a surprising amount of their leisure time together, both of them playing what they initially believed to be a Civilization-like game before learning that it was an Ancient experiment with real people, and racing RC cars in the lower halls of Atlantis. The most obvious bond he has formed on his team is his friendship with Ronon, which has been compared by many to the bond between Jack O'Neill and Teal'c. Both featuring human military leaders forming close bonds of respect and loyalty with alien soldiers who obey the other out of respect rather than adherence to the chain of command. The two men have been seen as having an almost brotherly relationship, Ronon leading the search for John when he was captured by Commander Kolya and later accompanying Sheppard back to Earth for his father's funeral. His friendship with Teyla Emmagan is another example of his ability to bond with others despite different backgrounds, believing in Teyla even when evidence suggested that she was feeding information to the Wraith--both deliberately and unintentionally--and showing great concern for her during her pregnancy. Teyla even named her son after him. Although his bond with Lieutenant Aiden Ford never developed beyond simple friendship, Sheppard nevertheless clearly thought a great deal of the younger man, refusing to kill him even after he was driven half-insane by his use of the Wraith enzyme, and taking three years following their last encounter before he 'admitted' that Ford was almost certainly deceased. At one point he admitted that he didn't really have a family and his team and Weir were the closest thing he had to one. Family Sheppard is mostly estranged from his family. He had a wife, but they divorced after she couldn't take all of the secrets, although she did later come to understand how hard it must have been for him. His father and brother are successful businessmen and his father wanted him to be one too and they had a falling out when he wanted to join the Air Force. Sheppard felt he wasn't welcome by them afterwards and seemed to think he had no family as a result. He did return for his father's funeral and his brother thought he only wanted money from their father's will after being gone so long. His brother, Dave, revealed to him that his father always regretted their fight and wanted to make up but never got the chance, which seemed to stun John. After stopping a Replicator threat, John returned home to make up with his brother who seemed to accept him back into his life. Notes * John Sheppard has the ability to instantly calculate certain difficult equations. For instance, in the season 1 episode Home, he instantly knew it would take a Puddle Jumper 840 years to get to M5S-224 if McKay broke the DHD. However, it is possible that he calculated this up beforehand. In Rising, he asked McKay to run through all the address combinations from the symbols Ford memorized, and when McKay asked Sheppard, "Do you have any idea how many combinations there are?" Sheppard instantly replied with "720." McKay seemed visibly taken aback by Sheppard's knowledge of that fact. *Sheppard is a fan of Johnny Cash, ferris wheels, football and says he likes anything that travels faster than 200 miles per hour. *He hates clowns. *Every male Wraith that has a name, has thus far been named by John Sheppard. The names are: Bob, Steve, Michael, Todd and Kenny. The only exception is Ellia, a female Wraith named by Zaddik. *In the early stages of his transformation into an Iratus-like creature he asks Teyla to call simply call him 'John' while they are off duty. Much like the names he gave other Wraith, John is a very common Tau'ri name and can be considered his Wraith name. *Sheppard also named the puddle jumpers after disliking McKay and Ford's name for the jumpers, and technically the offical name: "Gateship". *He is the only member of the Atlantis expedition other than Ronon not to use the standard-issue double-action M9 Beretta, at least after the re-establishment of contact with Earth, preferring instead the single-action Para-Ordnance P-14 in .45 ACP. This choice works to his advantage on at least one occasion when he beats Acastus Kolya (and his double-action automatic) to the draw in "Irresponsible." *He is the oldest living human being to date due to him traveling 48,000 years into the future and then being put into stasis for 700 years. Behind the Scenes *John Sheppard and Rodney McKay are the only two characters to appear in every episode of Stargate: Atlantis. *Ben Browder was originally planned to play the part of Sheppard. However, Flanigan took his place, after Browder was busy with Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars. Browder would later play the part of SG-1 regular, Cameron Mitchell. Sources External Links * * * *